Benny's Lab
Benny's Lab is a building in Home Town. Benjamin Elysees Phactor--aka Benny--works tirelessly in his lab to study the findings of Kymera Keepers that he sends out into the world. He also runs a shop from his lab, selling batteries for Smartphones, and Skill Orbs. User Interface These icons and numbers tell you how much money of each currency you have. You can shop better and smarter if you know how much money you have to spend. A. Red Seraphim coins *Very valuable coins. Items typically cost a few Red Seraphim coins. *Red Seraphim coins can only be obtained through purchase. B. Friendship coins *Moderately valuable coins. Items typically cost a good handful of Friendship coins. *Friendship coins can only be obtained through invitations. C. Gold coins *Home Town's standard currency. Items typically cost a lot of gold coins. *Gold coins can be obtained by winning battles in the campaign. D. Options menu *Allows you to raise or lower the volume, or synchronize your account from Facebook to mobile or vice versa. *Click the gears to open and close the options menu. E. Character protrait *Image of the character that greets you when you enter the building. *In Benny's Lab, you speak with Benny. F. Character dialogue *NPC text goes here. *When you mouse over an action or item available for sale, the NPC will tell you about it. Shop At Benny's Lab, you can purchase battery charges for your Smartphone and Skill Orbs for your Kymera. You can also upgrade Benny's Lab to expand his inventory. A. Upgrade *Uses materials to upgrade the building. *Upgrading Benny's Lab allows him to further his research on Smartphones and expand how many battery charges your own phone is able to hold. B. Tabs *Chooses between categories of items or options. *In Benny's Lab, you can choose to browse battery charges or Skill Orbs. C. Scroll arrows *Shows you more items or options in the shopping menu. *If the item selection appears too small, click the scroll arrow pointing to the right. Hold it down to move the item selection further along. Click the left scroll arrow to see previous items again. *There are many Skill Orbs to choose from, so scrolling right is necessary to see them all. D. Items *Images representing the items. *Click an item to start buying it. The currency menu will pop up to determine which currency you want to purchase the item with. E. Choosing a currency *Choose between Gold coins, Friendship coins, and Red Seraphim coins to buy an item with. *The chosen currency will glow after it has been selected. Clicking "buy" will only use up the selected currency. *Trying to buy using a currency you don't have enough of will return you to the currency menu without obtaining the item or using any currency. Trivia *After the tutorial, Benny's Lab is the only place to see Benny in the flesh, rather than as a hologram from your Smartphone. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Kymera Keeper Category:Benny Category:Benjamin Elysees Phactor Category:Smartphone Category:Battery Category:Charges Category:Home Town Category:Kyrigar